


Chapter 1: Creation

by forgotten library (omniscripts139)



Series: Spiritual Warfare [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Creation, Other, spiritual warfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniscripts139/pseuds/forgotten%20library
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The children see God form the Earth, the water parting as plants and other forms of life are being created including ADAM. Their mother also tell them about Heaven. They see JESUS walking down the steps of the Mountain of Assembly, passing the 24 Thrones, and crossing the Crystal Sea. Jesus enters the Holy City, drinks from the River of Life, walks through the Pearly Gates, and gazes across the Walls of Jade. He passes people, angels, animals, and mansions as he makes his way into Bosom of Abraham and Paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 1: Creation

Everything goes pitch-black and a they could hear a pin drop in the silence. There is an empty void. It was creepy. Then suddenly, they heard an earth-shattering explosion. It actually startled them and a voice roars, “Light be” stars, dust, and molecules filled the void. 

God stretched His arms and opened His hands. He took the dust and molecules and created the all of planets in the universe. He took His hands and from the earth.

It was cover with water. There was a mighty earthquake and land emerges from the water. Everything was covered in mud. The mud and dirt are washed away as plants, trees, and shrubs appear. He takes His finger and from rivers, lakes, and streams.

GOD takes the mud and clay creating animals and then man. Adam opens his eyes after God breathes life in him. gazing into the heavens, passing the planets, asteroids, and constellations..

God’s voice roars, “It is good.” 

There was a bright light of sardius and jasper. It is God and He is seated on His throne. The emerald rainbow emanating from from Mount Assembly. Jesus steps out from the light of God and his walk down the steps of the holy mountain. There are 12 thrones on his left and 12 thrones on his right. They are the thrones for the 24 elders. 

The Crystal Sea is at the base of the of mountain. There are creatures in water. They recognized most of them. Some were unfamiliar because they are either extinct, prehistoric, or from another worlds. Jesus was heading down the steps and the River of Life was flowing from God’s Throne; however, it wasn’t Jesus never had to step in the water. The are made of gold just like the streets (gold and gem in their purest form are clear and transparent). 

“We have to add impurities to give them value. Gold removes all impurities and make them priceless.” 

Everything in Heaven is vibrant and the colors were indescribable. Life is emanating from everything; however, it’s not annoying or overbearing. It was perfect. The Angelic Choir and everything are singing praise to God in everything they do. 

“They do not have to bow at His feet 24/7 because, the heart of a worshiper is being what you are born to do; which is, to have a friendship, fellowship, and be apart of God’s family.”

Jesus made His way down the step of the Mount and made His way into Heaven. The Holy City stretched farther than the human eye could. Heaven is 1500 miles long, 1500 miles wide, and 1500 miles high. It has over five hundred stories with over two million square miles per story and almost 200 miles per section.

“Of course, in Heaven, you move by though aside from just walking.”

Jesus passes through a set of Pearly Gates and the clear Jasper Wall. There are mansions however not all of them looking like mansions, because they are catered to everyone's’ likes, dreams, and desires. Someone may like a place near a lake or in a wooded area. Someone would prefer a more residential area or suburbs. However, they get the desires of their hearts.

There are families in Heaven. God design us to have families. Your family here will still be your family in heaven.

Jesus makes his way through the Streets of Gold however, you do not see any street lights, lamps, or power pole because the light of God illuminates every inch.

He makes his way through the City and through another set of Pearly Gate into paradise, the Bosom of Abraham. The streets are still there and the River of Life is flowing more freely. The grass is still green; however, it is not like the jungle green we have on earth. It has no impurities. The scent of life fills the air. The flowers, trees, and other plants have vibrant colors the same pure look as the grass and everything else; however, they all have different shapes, sizes, and cultures.

Heaven does have a valleys load with animals and vegetation. There is even a valley of dinosaurs. Petting a stegosaurus or standing next to tyrannosaurs rex is cool. 

“Animals may not have souls; however, they are still God’s creation. He still loves them; and still wants them to live in peace and have their own place in paradise. He is not going forget them.”

“Yes, I want one.”

The Mountain have snow on then; however, it is not cool. Eagles and other birds are soaring through the sky. There are some many different species of animals and plants. It would take a lifetime to name them all. Animals are running freely. 

“The Earth is a reflection of Heaven however, Earth has been corrupted because of Adam and Eve falling from the Garden of Eden.”

Heaven is a planet.


End file.
